


Hidden Healer

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Humanformers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: This is a commission done for @andresome04 on tumblr! I hope you really like it!Humans are inspired by @pastelpaperplanes on tumblr humanformers!
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Hidden Healer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for @andresome04 on tumblr! I hope you really like it!  
> Humans are inspired by @pastelpaperplanes on tumblr humanformers!

"You really think you can keep this up forever?"

"I can most certainly try."

Ratchet sighed. He had saved this peacenik months ago, and ever since then, he hadn't been able to get him out of his hair. He had scolded, poked, prodded, pleaded, bargained, and at this point, just accepted verbal complaints as his compensation. He was an odd fellow, and years in his lonesome didn't exactly make him eager for company, but it could be worse. Drift was at least quiet as he was dashing amongst the trees, keeping his eyes on Ratchet. It was terribly distracting, but Drift was attentive to things that would normally slip by Ratchet. For example-

"You're hungry."

"What?"

Ratchet hit his walking stick into the ground with a dull 'thud', looking up at his new travel companion. Drift nodded, took another quick glance around, and seeing no potential threats, hopped down from the tree branch, barefeet landing onto the soil below.

"You're hungry. I can tell, because you're snarky, and I can hear your stomach grumbling from up there. We've been walking since sunrise, we can take a moment to refuel, yes?"

"We have a deadline to meet, Drift. I told them I'd be in the villiage square by sundown, and I see the sun settling already."

Ratchet tried to walk past him, only to have Drift take a few steps back, hands in front of him almost defensively.

"How about a compromise? We walk AND eat?"

"Thought you had problems with that? Something about the 'soul needing time' or some such balderdash."

"While this is true, I want you to eat, and I know you don't like taking no, so I'LL take what I can get."

Ratchet shrugged, before walking along, Drift clinging to him as he opened his satchel. Leaves. That was it, leaves. He offered the other a handful, and Ratchet merely pushed his hand away, scoffing.

"I know you said you ate light, but I've seen rabbits with a heavier diet than this."

"A true warrior can survive on the dew of a single leaf, and the energy of the universe."

"Well I never claimed to be a warrior, so that's not gonna cut it for me. Here, I'll share with you."

Ratchet never left for a trip without SOME ration. A starving healer was a distracted healer, and a distracted healer made mistakes. And mistakes...were something Ratchet did NOT allow himself to have. He offered his satchel to the younger man, watching him in his peripheral vision as they continued on. 

"Help yourself to everything but the coins. Need those so we can afford a place to stay for the night."

Ratchet and Drift had been traveling together for no more than two weeks, leading to them having enough trust to not kill each other, but not enough trust for Ratchet to not double count his coins when Drift was done.

"I have no need for coins, I've slept outside all my life. I also haven't eaten...I'm sorry, what is all of this?"

"Herb bread, dried apples and prunes, smoked beef sausage, chunk of munster cheese. Eat the cheese first, it's most likely to go bad first."

"I've never had cheese before, it's from milk, right?"

"Yes. What...HAVE you been eating all your life?"

"Soy, potatoes, rice, wheat, whatever fruit is in season."

Made sense. One could have a diet with no meat or dairy, so long as they had other ways of procuring vitamins. Drift inspected the cheese in his hands, taking a quick sniff, before taking a nibble at the end, much like a child (to Ratchet, Drift WAS a child, both in behavior and in age. Around the age where he was under the assumption he knew as much as his elders, while simultaneously being old enough to start a family. A dangerous, stupid age). His eyes went big, resembling the ocean itself; blue, and vibrant, before he tore through the block hungrily, making Ratchet stare at him, ready to give him the damn heimlich maneuver. He finished the piece in practical seconds, licking at his lips.

"I. Love cheese."

"Could've fooled me, kid."

Ratchet had to admit, there was something sort of endearing about the naive disposition of the young, white haired swordsman. He allowed Drift to pick at more of their rations as they walked into town, past the hustle and bustle of the market. Srathe was known for being quite the export of goods, especially on a day before their traditional 'worship day', where they take a whole day to worship the gods for a bountiful harvest. Not that Ratchet believed in that sort of thing. 

"Ratchet?"

"What?"

"Eat."

Drift held out piece of sausage to him, and Ratchet accepted, despite his face already portraying exhaustion. His stomach was grateful however, finally ceasing the growling he didn't even know was there. Drift nudged him forward, finally getting Ratchet to sit at the town's water fountain. The fountain was of their deity, Megatronus, with water leaking from his marble palms. Drift and Ratchet both ate, him preferring the sausages and Drift taking a liking to the dried dates and apples. 

"Hey Ratchet?"

"What?"

"How do you know where you have to be?"

"..."

Ratchet dwelled on the question, letting the beef roll between his teeth. Once swallowed, he had an answer. More or less.

"I feel it. I get a hunch to go, and I follow. Besides, it's the world. Someone's always needing help one way or another."

"And you pursue."

"Course I do. People deserve help."

"Even at the cost of-"

"Let's not go there, Drift."

Drift opened his mouth to say more, but hushed himself. It was painful for Ratchet to think of, and Drift knew better than to get the healer upset, because as good as he was with a blade, Ratchet was just as good with his staff (he learned that the hard way, a few days into knowing him. He won't specify, but let's just say he was in the fetal position for quite some time). Before Ratchet could steal himself some bread from Drift's grip, he saw him. He heard him. A younger man, despite his large size, frantically looking around and stopping people in the crowd. He knew EXACTLY what the man was looking for. Help. He stood up quickly, and Drift followed him after, knowing that determined look upon his face. 

"Oh Megatronus, oh Megatronus, let me find SOMEONE-"

"What's your problem, stranger?"

The man turned around. He was the size of an ox, wrapped in green clothing, hair curly and dark, topped off with a young, currently panicked looking face.

"Are either of you a healer?"

"HE is."

Drift pointed at Ratchet, and before Ratchet could give a proper introduction, the man swooped him over his shoulder, suddenly making a break for it, with Drift following immediately after.

"Hey! Put him down!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I know this looks bad but it's a major emergency!"

He skidded at an intersection, suddenly bolting in the other direction, away from the marketplace, and entering a large stable area. He swung a set of wooden doors open, and plopped Ratchet down onto the dirt below. Ratchet was about to whack him upside the head, when he heard that all too familiar sound. A groan of agony. Ratchet turned to look at the source, finding a boy laying amongst a pile of hay. Much younger than the man next to him. He was primped up, curly, with washed hair, pierced ears, and rather enticing blue eyes. A servant boy, if he had to guess. Another man was at his side, trying to dab his forehead with a wet towel. His face was hidden behind tinted lenses, his chin was sharp, and his cheekbones were high. From his light armor, one could guess he served royalty in some way or another.

"Bulkhead, why did you just run in here with an old man and his lover?"

"Not lover, and it's 'Ratchet'. I'm a healer. We know what's the problem?"

Bulkhead walked forward, getting onto his knees.

"No! My brother was just using his break to help tend to the horses, and suddenly he keels over! Now he's burning up!"

Ratchet felt at his forehead, not surprised to feel heat, and a ton of sweat. The boys eyes were shut tightly, scrunched in agony, his breath rapid and strained.

"Was he complaining about anything? Nausea, vomiting?"

"He said he hasn't been sleeping well the past few days, weird dreams, and his throat has been kinda rough."

Ratchet knew exactly what that was. He lifted the boys ankle, and sure enough, there was a small, purple dot at his skin.

"I need everyone out of here, now."

"W-what? I'm not leaving my brother-"

Drift hated this part. Drift brought forth his swords, and aimed it at both their throats.

"He said he wants you both out. You want him fixed, get out."

The two of them looked at each other, before complying, hands steadily up as Drift shut the doors closed, looking towards Ratchet.

"Why must you always hide from everyone?"

"Because if I show everyone what happens after, I'll be hung in the public square."

He sunk his staff into the ground, and clasped his hands together. He muttered a few words to himself, and after rubbing his hands furiously together, Drift couldn't help but watch Ratchet in awe. Drift had seen healers, but nothing like this. Ratchet's hands became slightly aglow in a red hue, and he pressed his hands firmly on the boy's chest, pressing down onto his chest with his weight. There was a moment of silence, before the boy relaxed, sighing in relief. Now here came the worst part. Ratchet pulled a nearby bucket towards him, and gagged, before a thick, deep purple goo expelled from his mouth. He heaved a total of four times before he went back on his knees, kicking the bucket away from him, and Drift knew why. Whatever Ratchet expelled, it was always after he had successfully healed someone, and it never ceased to smell like sin itself. He ran his hands through his aging hair, seeing locks fall into his hands. Ratchet was no longer surprised. 

Good things never came without sacrifices. Ratchet took a moment to breathe, gently accepting Drift's hand when he tried to come to his aid. He stood up, wiped his mouth again, and nodded, giving Drift permission to open the doors again. The big one fell onto the dirt below, while the sleek one stood next to him. The ox of a boy looked up, and bolted to his injured brother, clearly in shock.

"Prowl! Look! He's sleeping again!"

Prowl raised a brow, walking in to inspect him. He looked so calm, so restful.

"So he did...course you're to thanks as well Bulkhead, finding these two."

"I...guess I did huh?"

Bulkhead pulled a blanket out from the shelf above, using it to cover the sleeping boy.

"I was SO worried about Bumblebee...what happened to him?"

"He got bit, by what looks to be a cinder-pillar. Next time he gets bit, look for a small purple dot, wipe it with alcohol and citrus juice immediately. You're lucky you caught me when you did, else he'd have no more than an hour."

"Megatronus...you have no idea how much it means to us. Here, let me get my coin satchel-"

Ratchet held his hand up, lightly shaking his head.

"No need. If you wish to repay me, some food and permission to stay the night is all I need."

Prowl and Bulkhead looked at each other, nodding.

"We'd be honored to offer you hospitality. We unfortunately have no rooms to offer, would the stable be alright?"

"We've slept in worse. Thank you for your generosity."

Bulkhead carefully swooped Bumblebee off the hay, walking him towards his own room. Prowl followed him, before stopping in his tracks. He looked to his side, and picked up the bucket, peering into it. He gave it a sniff, before wincing harshly. He took it outside with him, keeping it a decent length away from him.

"Bulkhead! Remind me to call the local cattleman tomorrow! I think Jessie is sick again!"

Ratchet sighed, plopping himself onto the hay. He just needed a minute, anything to soothe the feeling in his stomach.

\----------

The men were thankful for Ratchet's aid, which he tasted in the pot of stew in front of them. Full of beef, carrots, potatoes, peas, onions, and their bread was pillowy, full of herbs. They were generous, and this translated into the flavor of it all. Drift melted as he finished his first bowl with a sigh.

"These farmers care much for not only their friend, but their land."

"I usually don't agree with you, but I do here. They're good people. It makes it all worth it."

Drift took a pause as he refilled his bowl. He watched the whips of steam escape from his bowl and disappear into the air.

"Is that why you do it? You hurt yourself for others?"

"I'm an old man, Drift. I've lived a good part of my life. If I can use what I have left of it, and give it to the young and the sick, I'll gladly do so."

Drift admired Ratchet. Was he grumpy, cynical, and sharp tongued with him? Completely. But he was so selfless, so caring and determined. How unfortunate, falling in love with a dying man. Drift out his hand into the others, holding it tightly.

"I'll stay with you in every sacrifice you make, Ratchet."

"...thank you, Drift."

Why not let the boy hang around? Afterall,

They wouldn't have to deal with each other for much longer.


End file.
